A Lesson Worth Learning
by Mary Ann Summers
Summary: Daniel Duvett is a man with one thing in mind: To destroy the X-Men. After Storm and Jean are kidnapped by him, and it's up to Logan and Scott to save them before it's too late. Summary isn't very good. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

When looking at the colours that represent the seven deadly sins, green represents envy. If people turned green every time they became jealous Scott Summers would be an emerald colour. He watched as Jean Grey laughed, revealing her beautiful smile. At any other moment he would have been thrilled to see her so happy, but not at this moment. He frowned as he watched Logan entertain her, making it harder for her to breathe between the constant outbursts. Scott narrowed his eyes at them, curiosity filling him up as he stared wondering what he could possibly be saying to her. He spent a few moments debating on whether or not to approach them and strategically interrupt the conversation without them discovering his intentions. Finally he made his decision, he would go.

He walked as casually as he could, over towards them and smiled as he got close, "hello."

"Oh Scott!" Jean laughed, grabbing his arm, "you have to hear Logan's story."

"Maybe another time," Logan replied to her.

"Actually I'd like to hear it," Scott said.

"I said maybe another time."

Jean watched them exchange a harsh and narrow eyed expression. She stopped smiling and sighed, "I'd best be off."

The two men watched her walk off, Logan grinned and looked at Scott, "jealous?"

"Of you? Of course not."

"Sure," Logan said.

Scott grabbed his arm and turned him to face him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Logan looked at him and hit Scott's arm so that he was forced to release his hold on him. He simply grinned, "nothing, and don't touch me."

The two of them bickered until they entered the main hallway of the school when they stopped and smiled, trying to be civilized in front of them, both forgetting she could read their minds. She could sense their hatred and hear their insults they were secretly exchanging. She ignored what she heard and continued towards them.

Jean smiled as she headed up to them, "hey, I need one of you to watch my class. Storm and I are going out for a few hours, we have to locate someone."

"I'll do it," both men said simultaneously. They looked at each other angrily and frowned.

"You've never taught before," Scott said to him.

"Don't you have a class of your own to annoy?" Logan shot back.

Jean sighed, and rolled her eyes, "I don't care which one of you does it. Why don't you work together? Get to know each other."

"Not going to happen," the looked at each other again frowning.

Jean shook her head and walked away, she knew one of them would definitely be watching her class, she was just curious to figure out which man it was.

* * *

"I don't understand it," Jean told her friend as they headed into a massive building where the mutant was apparently located. "They just can't stop. It's almost like an addiction."

"Well Logan likes you and Scott's afraid to loose you," Storm replied.

"But I won't leave him."

"He doesn't know that."

"He should," Jean sighed as she stopped in her tracks; she turned to face Storm and gave her an odd look, "something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Jean slowly walked further into the building, listening for the mutant's thoughts. They were close, very close, and not happy. They were planning something; it was the something that she couldn't figure out. They were hiding their thoughts from her which definitely was not good.

"Storm be careful."

Storm nodded as she followed Jean with percussion, watching her back. They began to get worried as they heard the mutant moving, the problem was they were not quite sure where they were moving, they were so quick. So very-

"Storm!" Jean yelled as she heard a crash and saw her friend go flying across the room, hitting into the concrete wall. Jean rushed over to help her unconscious friend. "Storm? Storm?"

She looked up as the three hundred pound, six foot eight mutant approached her with a harsh and sturdy expression, "I think you should co-operate unless you want to end up like your friend."

"Storm?" Jean shook her. When Ororo did not move she looked back up at the mutant, "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things, but I don't want you. I'm just a servant. I'm here to have you delivered."

"Delivered to whom?"

"I don't know, like I said, I just do the work and get the reward."

Jean gulped and tried to wake Storm up and frowned when she couldn't. Oh god, what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

"Is this ever going to end?" Rouge whispered to Bobby as she watched Logan and Scott bicker while each attempting to teach Jean's lesson in different ways.

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know, this is sort of entertaining."

"Would you like to share what you two are talking about to the class?" Scott asked Bobby and Rouge as they both blushed and ignored him.

Scott frowned when Logan smacked his arm, "don't talk to them like that. Probably just talking about your boring teaching habits."

"Actually," they all turned to see Professor Xavier enter the class room and shake his head, "Rouge wished to know when the bickering would end and Bobby commented about his liking to the entertainment. Class is dismissed early today students, I need to speak with your teachers."

Scott and Logan sighed as the class left before they both exclaimed and carried on about how they didn't do anything wrong, and it was all the other guy's doing. "Cyclops here is putting the students to sleep," Logan said, "I was trying to keep them awake."

"At least they were learning something when I spoke, not just chatting about nonsense," Scott shot back.

Professor Xavier stopped them and pressed his fingers together, "the matter I came to discuss has nothing to do with this. I need your help."

"With what?" Scott questioned.

"I fear something has happened to Jean and Storm."

"Something like what?"

"I am not sure, I keep hearing panicking calls from Jean but I can't seem to get through to her. I tried Storm as well but I hear nothing from her-"

"Does that mean-?"

"No, she's still alive. I believe she is just unconscious. I tried to find their location with cerebro but something is blocking it out. I can't seem to pinpoint their location. I was hoping the two of you could get down there and see if you can find anything."

"Sure Professor," Scott said as Logan nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"I'm coming."

"What?"

"I am coming," Logan replied harshly.

Scott shook his head and turned to the Professor, "He can't come."

"I am asking the two of you to work as a team, can you do that at least for a little while until we locate the girls?" he replied.

"I can," Logan grinned nastily at Scott who shook his head in agreement. He would too, but only for Jean and Storm.

* * *

_Professor. Professor can you hear me. We need your help. Storm is hurt. Professor?_ Jean sighed, she needed a break from constantly trying to get in telepathic connection with the Professor. She sat down next to the bench Ororo was lying on. She still remained unconscious and slightly muttering at times.

Jean sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'll find a way out."

She stood up again and walked to the bars, she had earlier tried to bend them telekinetically but found she could not. It was as though they were shielded against her powers, perhaps that is why she couldn't get through to the Professor.

She looked around and turned when she heard her friend begin to wake. She rushed over to Ororo's side and helped her sit up with support, "you feeling alright?"

"My head is killing me."

"He gave you a nasty hit."

"Who is he?"

"He never told me. Just threw us in here. I can't get the bars open."

"Let me try and blast them open with the wind."

"No, first of all you just woke up and are recovering. Secondly I am under the assumption that they block powers in and out. I've been trying to get through to the Professor but I've heard nothing from him and I've tried to bend the bars telekinetically and they did nothing."

"So if I use my powers enough-"

"It'll just shoot me around a lot, yup."

"Dammit, so how do you propose we get out?"

"I am not sure. All I know is this mutant is holding us captive until he's ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me anything, he just keeps showing up to see if you are awake and teasing me."

"Why?"

"Again, my guess is as good as yours, and you've been unconscious for the last while. Just sit down and relax, try and regain your strength. I'll try getting in contact with the Professor again."

* * *

"They were definitely attacked," Logan said as he surveyed the surroundings and sniffed the air, "someone was here."

"And took them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No clue, just know someone was here," Logan replied. "I am going to search for them. You go back to the Professor and tell him we confirmed his suspicions of their attack."

"We have to stick together, we are supposed to be a team."

"I don't do teams."

"I've noticed, but the Professor said-"

"Does it look like I care what the Professor said?"

"No, but you care about Jean and Storm and if this mutant that took them is powerful and can hurt them you will stick together with me as a team. If he can take out Jean and Storm together what's to stop him from taking each of us out separately?" Scott replied.

Logan frowned he was right. They should go together back to the Professor and speak with him, then head out as a team. Jean and Storm are both very powerful mutants, this must be more powerful that he is imaging.

* * *

"Professor!" Scott said as he saw Xavier heading down the hall, "you were right, they are in trouble."

"I know."

"They were taken."

"I know."

"Wait," Logan cut in and walked up to the Professor, "if you know, why did you make us go."

"I wasn't sure until a few minutes ago."

"Why?" Scott asked worried, "what happened?"

"I heard Jean screaming."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

Jean hit the ground hard with a thump as she was thrown across the cell. She looked up as she groaned and screamed for her friend as the mutant who had captured them grabbed Ororo. Storm tried to fight him but found she was too weak to do much. Jean quickly got to her feet and rushed to the cell and shook the bars as he closed it, locking her in. She screamed for her friend and focused extremely hard on the bars but heaved when they did nothing. She focused again, so much in fact, that she dropped to the ground weakly.

She was not strong enough to do anything. She hadn't the slightest clue what they intended to do with Storm, and she was powerless to stop them.

She looked up as the mutant came back and grinned at her, "don't worry, you're next."

"Next? Next for what? What did you do to her? Where did you take her?"

"You'll find out when it's your turn."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Daishiro," he grinned, "it is Japanese."

"Yeah I caught that."

"You seem nervous."

"You took my friend for god knows what reason and you expect me to be calm."

"I can give you a tranquilizer if you desire."

"No I don't want a tranquilizer," she rolled her eyes and sat down, she needed to think up a plan. A good plan, a plan that would do something. Momentarily the best thing to do could be to continue to try to contact the Professor again, keep saying the mutant's name and hope for some results. If that didn't work she'd just have to wait until "her turn" came and pray for the best.

She stared at Daishiro and frowned as he stared at her with narrow eyes and a sly grin, she needed to escape to save herself and her friend.

She sighed, she could only hope Storm was safe.

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Is she scared?"

"Is she-?"

"Stop," Professor Xavier said to Scott and Logan as they pounded him with questions. "She's alright now, she was frightened."

"By what? By who?"

"I am not sure. Our connection is weak, I must truly concentrate in order to hear her," he said. "As far as I can guess I can hear her but she can not hear me. I keep trying to send her messages and she does not reply, but continues, however, to try and communicate with me. I doubt she never knows that I can hear her."

"So what does that mean?" Logan asked.

"That means I must return to cerebro and try to locate them. Scott keep your cell phone on you and try to see if you and Logan can return to where they were taken and find any leads as to where they are. I will get in touch if I find anything."

"Of course Professor."

"Professor," Logan said, "if we find her, or get a lead, should we just follow it or come back to report?"

"What do you think?"

"We should follow it, we'd be wasting time if we came back."

"Then I agree," Professor Xavier said as he left towards cerebro as Scott and Logan headed out.

"Logan! Scott!" the two men turned around as did the Professor as Rouge ran into the hallway, her eyes white, her face filled with terror. She ran to them quickly as the Professor rushed over to meet by her side as well. "They have Ororo. I don't know where they've taken her but they are coming after me next."

The three men looked at each other as Logan looked to Rouge, "Jean?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Jean- how?" Scott asked.

"Rouge cut herself earlier and I had to attend to her wound but everytime I touched her she drained my power a bit, thank god for me that too. Somehow I have been able to tap into her mind and use her. But that's besides the point, I don't know what they are doing to Storm and I don't know what they plan to do with me."

"Jean," the Professor said, "I've been able to hear you the whole time."

"Really? I've heard nothing from you. That's probably because I am trapped in a cage, one I think is trapping my powers or at least weakening them."

"Do you know your location?"

"No. However the mutant that attacked us, the one that took us, his name is Daishiro. I don't know if that helps at all, but hopefully it will."

"Jean, are you okay?" Scott asked her.

"I will be, for now at least, I am concerned about Storm, I don't know where she is."

"Don't worry Jeannie," Logan replied, "we'll find you two."

"I know it's just-" suddenly Rouge screamed and dropped into Logan's arms. He caught her and held her as her eyes flickered and she woke up, "what happened?"

"Jean contacted us."

"She's- she's in trouble," Rouge replied weakly, "I felt it."

"Logan, get Rouge up to her room to rest, then you two head out. We need to work quickly if we hope to rescue them. I am going to cerebro to find information about this Daishiro she spoke about."

Logan and Scott nodded. They would have to work quickly in order to save Jean and Storm.

As Logan carried Rouge to her room she grabbed his arm, "I felt her."

"I know."

"She needs help. Storm's in trouble and Jean-she-she-"

"What kid?" he asked as he laid her in her bed, "what?"

Scott stood in the doorway and stared at Logan with wide eyes and a terrified expression on his face as he heard what Rouge said.

"Jean's bleeding…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

"Trying to contact the Professor are you now?" the Daishiro said as he threw her against another wall. Jean groaned as she shook, how did he know? Was he a telepath too? He was probably frustrated considering she wasn't supposed to be able to communicate with anyone and yet she had done so.

"Daishiro, what are you doing?" Jean looked up to see a large muscular short haired man with dark eyes and a suspicious grin said as he watched her struggle to stay away from Daishiro.

"She was contacting Xavier," he replied harshly.

"Was she now?"

"Yes sir."

"Well that's no reason to beat the poor girl."

"But sir-"

"She doesn't know where she is, clearly she is worried. Besides what is she planning to say to him?" the man said as he approached Jean. "Come with me dear and yet me tend to your wounds." He referred to her bleeding forehead and gash across her side. He helped her to her feet and led her past Daishiro who frowned.

"She'll try to escape."

"No she won't, what will she be escaping from?" he said as Daishiro looked at him in confusion. The man shot him a look telling him to play along to what he was saying.

She sighed, she did not understand him. She agreed to him she wouldn't try to escape. However secretly she told herself if she gained the chance to get away with Storm she wouldn't pass it up. But for now, at least she would have her cuts attended to and gain her strength without being trapped behind bars.

"Rochelle, do me a favour and have our friend fixed up," he grinned as she looked at the woman. Jean gulped as she followed this Rochelle girl wondering if she was being lured into a trap. At least this way she was getting somewhere and closer to finding Storm.

* * *

"You sure you don't know anymore kid?" Logan asked Rouge as he handed her a glass of water.

She shook her head, "no. I've lost her, I have no connection anymore. I used up all the engery I had from her."

"Can't you try harder?" Scott asked meanly.

Logan shot him a nasty look and stood to face him eye to eye, "she said she can't, back off."

"She's our only like to finding Jean!"

"She's only a kid!"

"One that gave us a lead!"

"No, Jean gave us the lead, Rouge was just the pawn," Logan shoved him, "so back off."

"Scott, Logan, stop," Professor Xavier said as he entered Rouge's room, scorning them both. "How are you feeling Rouge?"

"Much better thank you."

"Can I request something from you?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to try and read your mind."

"What?"

"I believe you are not strong enough for Jean to communicate through you, however you may have enough strength and power of hers to allow me to see through her eyes or communicate back to her," he sighed, "will you let me try?"

"Of course Professor," she smiled as she looked at Logan and Scott, "I can do it. I can help find her, I know I can."

* * *

"Ah, you look stunning Miss Grey," the man said as Jean approached him in a stunning red dress with matching heels, a diamond necklace and bracelet with a silver ring. He grinned.

"Is the dress necessary?" Jean asked.

"Well your clothing was ripped and you needed something to wear, besides it is beautiful on you."

She sighed, "who are you?"

"The name is Daniel Duvett."

"What do you want with Storm and me?"

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"Someone powerful who desires to harm you. Believe me I have no intention on doing so."

"Where is Storm?"

"Being spoken to, if you wish I can have her speak to you. It's in your best interest to remain here for a while. Xavier must not know or else he raises the risk of leading them to us," he frowned as Jean put a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples, "are you okay?"

"I have a headache."

"Why don't you go and lie down, Rochelle will take you. I will have your friend visit you shortly."

Daishiro frowned as the two women left. He turned to Duvett, "what is this all about?"

"You need to be kind to her."

"Why?"

"Because we can not manipulate her like we are her friend, her mind is different due to her powers, it will not work. We have her friend under our control now but we must make Jean Grey weak, vunerable and trusting of us in order for us to control her. She can easily fight back against us, but not if she lets her guard down. Once we have her we will have her, it's the getting her that is the hard part," Daniel Duvett replied. "I am going to send Storm to meet with Jean and convince her we are the good guys and trying to help them."

"Cleaver, but what's with the dress?"

"She's beautiful is she not?"

"You want to be with her don't you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Then can I have the weather witch?" Daishiro grinned.

"Knock yourself out. The most important thing though is that we have them on our side. The X-Men will not fight against their own team mates."

"When will we lure them?"

"As soon as Storm gets Jean on our side."

The two mutants turned to see Storm walk towards them and grin, "you've requested my presence sir?"

"Yes," Duvett replied, "I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"Control Jean Grey's mind."

Storms eyes suddenly turned black, "anything for you sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

Jean's eyes shot open as she heard the door to the door to the room she was resting in open. She jumped up and sighed in relief as she saw it was Storm. She got up from the bed and embraced her friend in a hug, relieved that she was okay. Jean had been so worried something horrible had happened to her.

She followed Storm as her friend took her hand and led her to the bed, sitting down on it next to her, "Jean we need to talk. You are my best friend and I want to keep you as safe as I want to keep myself. Mr. Duvett says you've made contact with the Professor, is that true?"

"Yes."

"You need to stop, cut off all connection or we'll be caught."

"And Daniel Duvett told you this?"

"Yes."

"How do you know we can trust him? We have a better chance of trusting Magneto and you know what he's capable of."

Storm sighed, "you trust me though. I know the truth, I've confirmed what he has said, what he says is true. Trust me Jean, I've got this, I'll protect us. Trust me?"

"If you trust him so must I," Jean smiled as Daniel Duvett entered with a man.

"Hello, I trust you're feeling better. This is Harthrow, he's come to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine," Jean replied.

"Let him check just in case. Have you spoken with Storm?"

"Yes, and I am sorry I didn't believe you it's just that before-"

"It's understandable."

"Now my dear," the man know as Harthrow sat beside her and placed both hands on the sides of her head as he looked into her eyes, "just relax."

She pulled away as she nervously and quickly asked, "what are you doing?"

"Trust him Jean, trust me," Storm said.

Jean looked at Storm then to Harthrow to Duvett and back to Storm before finally narrowing her eyes and laid them back upon Duvett, "what did you do to her?"

"Jean you are just nervous," Storm took her hand, "he needs to make sure Xavier can't get through to you or we are all doomed. He'll be after us then Xavier, Logan… Scott."

"Scott…"

"Yes Scott. So please Jean."

Jean nodded and looked back at Harthrow repeating Scott's name in her head. She was so confused, she had to help him. She had to save him.

* * *

"Just relax Rouge, clear your mind, this will not hurt," Professor Xavier said to the young girl as she lied down and closed her eyes as though she was about to sleep.

"She'd better be okay," Logan told the Professor about her as he nodded.

Professor Xavier leaned in and placed both his hands on each side of her Rouge's head. He focused hard as both Logan and Scott stood silently watching.

Suddenly they jumped as she began screaming. Logan rushed to help her and growled when Scott stopped him, "if you break his connect she'll get hurt, maybe die."

"He's hurting her!"

"Maybe not. I hate to say it but if he has connected to Jean it could be her… screaming," he slowly said the last words as Rouge passed out. They did nothing but stare for the Professor was still concentrating, which could only mean one thing:

He's reached Jean.

* * *

"What did you do?" Duvett screamed at Harthrow.

"I don't know!" he released his hands from her temples as she dropped into unconsciousness.

"NOOOOO!" Storm shrieked as she snapped into reality and rushed to her friend's side. She pulled Jean onto her lap and tried to wake her up.

"You fool! She's out of our control!" Duvett shouted speaking about Storm. He nodded for Harthrow and Daishiro to take her.

Storm screamed as the men forced her away from Jean and carried her out of the door. Duvett scowled "Harthrow I want her under control. And find Rochelle for me."

When they left he approached Jean and stroked her hair, "you'll be alright. In fact, this is the opportunity I desired. You're weak, vulnerable and confused. Soon you and Storm shall be under control… _my_ control."

* * *

"_Jean? Jean?"_

"_Professor? Is that you? Where are we?"_

"_A crossing border between minds, I've never been here before but I know if it. Rouge is still connected to you, I am using her to communicate but still we should not be here. What happened before you realized you were here?"_

"_He was trying to block you from my mind."_

"_Who was?"_

"_Harthrow, well actually Daniel Duvett told him to."_

"_Perhaps that is why we are here. By having this Harthrow fellow try to close the door to our connection as I was accessing it created a clash of powers in your mind."_

"_Is that a good this? I mean, you reached me."_

"_Indeed but now that you are here you are very vunerable to them, easily convinced. You will have to fight to remember they are bad-"_

"_Storm said they are trying to help."_

"_I know of Daniel Duvett, my best bet is that he is using mind control on her. Storm has very good judgement, he would not be able to convince her he was good."_

"_Oh no."_

"_Yes, Jean where are you?"_

"_I don't know where Storm and I am."_

"_Jean, I need you to try and remain here in this state of mind for as long as possible. As soon as you leave you will most likely be under their control. I will locate you using cerebro. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, how do I stay here?"_

"_You'll figure it out. Just stay, as long as you are here I can locate you."_

_She watched as he disappeared. She looked around and felt alone, so alone. She rubbed her arms, how was she supposed to stay there and fight Duvett? She needed guidance but for once, she was left alone without any._

* * *

Professor Xavier had no chance to explain to Scott or Logan about what happened, he just headed to cerebro. He only had a few minutes to locate Jean and Storm if Daniel Duvett didn't get to Jean first.

"Come on Jean," he whispered to himself as he entered cerebro, "just hold on."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

"So are you just planning on leaving her there?" Logan asked harshly to the Professor about Rouge as he exited cerebro. He looked the bald man in the eyes and frowned, "what's wrong?"

"I got in contact with Jean."

"Does she know where she is?"

"No, but I do. I need you two to go and get the girls."

"We'll leave now Professor," Scott said, "just tell us where."

"It won't be as easy as you think Scott."

"What do you mean?" both Scott and Logan asked in unison.

"Storm is under Daniel Duvett's control as I predict Jean is now as well. They will not come willingly," Professor Xavier explained. "You will have to be careful the way you save them, they may desire to stay."

Both of the men looked at each other. Both Storm and Jean were incredibly powerful, they may not be able to save them without hurting them, something Logan and Scott doubted they could do.

* * *

"How is she?" Daniel Duvett asked as Harthrow left Jean Grey's room.

The man nodded, "she'll be out shortly. She is eager to see you."

Duvett grinned as Harthrow left as Jean came out of her room and smiled, "how are you doing?"

Jean sighed, "I feel dizzy."

"That's to be expected, you took a nasty fall," he replied.

"Luckily you were there right?"

"Yes, we're luckily I was there. The fall could have been worse," he said as hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him feeling comforted and happy and yet she secretly felt confused and unsure. She said nothing though, as he took her arm and lead her into another room. He smiled at her, "are you hungry? I've made you something to eat."

She nodded, "yes I am. Will you be joining me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes, I do."

He grinned, she was right where he wanted her.

* * *

Logan and Scott crept around the corner, attempting not to be seen or caught. They had no intention or desire to make a scene. Momentarily all they wanted to do was get Jean and Storm somewhere safe, then they would come back to pick a bone with the men who kidnapped their team mates.

"Logan!" Scott shot as a man ran towards him.

Logan turned around with claws out and stabbed the man. He looked at Scott and shook his head, "idiots."

Scott nodded in agreement and raised an eyebrow when Logan looked around, "what?"

"I smell them. They are near."

"Closer than you think," the two men turned to see Storm standing behind them grinning.

"Storm!" they both shouted as she glared at them.

"I suggest you leave if you don't want trouble," she said.

"We came to get you," Logan replied, "came to save you."

"I don't need saving."

"You are under their mind control Ororo, you don't know what you are talking about."

"I know exactly what I am talking about. Now leave or I'll have to use force."

"Ororo, please."

Before they knew it both men were shot backwards and flew through a wall. They groaned as they got up to fight her but stopped as they noticed Jean pulling away from the man she had been kissing a moment ago to stare at the people who had flown through the wall. A shot of pain hit Scott's heart as though a bullet had pierced his skin, Jean had been kissing that man. The man he could only assume was the man responsible for their kidnapping, and was the mastermind of the plan.

"Jean," Scott whispered to himself, shocked to see her. She looked so beautiful and yet unmoved by the fact that he and Logan were there. She must be under their control for surely if she was thinking clearly and properly she would attack the man sitting next to her and try to get to them.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"The question is, who are you?" Logan shot.

"The name is Daniel Duvett," he stood, "what gives you the right to break into my home?"

"What gives you the right to kidnap our team mates," Logan roared, then looking at Jean.

She frowned at looked at Daniel Duvett, terrified, "what is he talking about?"

"Nothing darling, don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Get away from her!" Scott screamed as Jean jumped.

He glanced at Logan as two men rushed in. Duvett grinned, "Harthrow, Daishiro, get rid of them."

Scott watched as Duvett put his arm around Jean and guided her away from the scene. "No!" Scott screamed as he shot Harthrow backwards and ran towards Jean as Logan began to fight with Daishiro.

"Jean, listen to me, it's Scott. You have to snap out of this!" Scott said as Duvett stepped in front of her shielding her from him. "Jean, please. Remember Logan, the Professor…"

"Professor…" she whispered.

"Yes Jean, the Professor."

Duvett frowned, damn it, Harthrow must have not had a strong enough hold on her. She would surely snap out of the trance. He had suspected as much she would be fine until they brought up memories, then there was a great possibility of their control being shattered. They needed more time to control her, time they didn't have. He sighed, he could afford to be injured. He would just take Storm and escape with the others, if they gained the opportunity they would be back for her. Storm was still fully under their control, her trance would not be broken so easily.

With one swift movement Duvett turned around and slashed Jean cross the face, sending her flying backwards. He knew Cyclops would rush to her aid instead of chase him, so he had hit her as hard as he could. He ran past the red eyed mutant and signalled for the others to follow. Harthrow got up and lead Storm to follow as Daishiro managed to dodge Wolverine and escape.

Just as Logan was about to chase after them he stopped as he heard Scott call his name. He turned to see Jean lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding. He rushed to her side, next to Scott. "We need to get her out of here," Scott told him.

"What about Storm?"

"We'll have to get her later. They won't hurt her, we need help in order to fight them," Scott replied as he gently picked up Jean and held her limp body in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead as he held her in his arms, she would be alright, she had to be. He grinned a bit as she murmured a bit but his grin faded quickly as he heard her groan, "Daniel?"

She then passed out again as Scott looked at Logan with a worried expression. Logan sighed, "it seems they still have her under their control."

"How do we break the connection?"

"Who knows," Logan shook his head, "all I know is we have to get her to the Professor and save Storm before she becomes a permanent addition to their team."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

Scott sighed as he watched Jean repeatedly breathe in and out as she laid sleep. He stared at her beautiful features and smiled a bit, realizing he had saved what he had almost lost. He still feared she would be under Daniel Duvett's control but momentarily she was there, asleep, and the Jean Grey he knew.

As soon as Jean began to stir Scott dropped to his knees beside her and called the Professor.

Professor Xavier frowned as he entered with Logan only to see her so ill. She began to shake and sweat as Scott moved her hair off her face, "what's wrong with her?"

"She's fighting her confusion and the trance they held on her."

"Can't you help her?" Scott asked.

The Professor shook his head, "it's something she has to do herself. Having me interfere will just stall the process or destroy what she's accomplished."

"So you can't do anything?" Scott asked horrified and concerned. When the Professor shook his head Scott asked, "so what do we do?"

"Wait, be here for her when she wakes up and monitor her in the mean time."

"Monitor her? Why?"

"There is the possibility that she'll pick her heart rate up too fast-"

"What?!"

"She'll be alright Scott, calm down," the Professor replied, "she just-"

"No!" Jean screamed as she shot up heaving and breathing heavily.

"Scott, back up," the Professor said as Logan pulled Scott away from her as the Professor went closer. "Jean I need you to look at me."

"Storm," she gasped.

"I know."

"Where is she?"

"With Daniel Duvett."

"Daniel…"

The Professor took her hand as she shot her head to look at him, "you need to talk to me."

"He has Storm."

"I know."

"He said he loved me."

"That son of a-"

"Scott!" the Professor turned back to Jean after scolding him, "do you love Daniel?"

"I think I did, but no. Ugh!" she groaned.

Professor Xavier steadied her and put his hand on her forehead, she was burning up. She needed rest. "Jean, lie down and sleep for a bit. Logan and Scott are going to get Storm."

Jean nodded and as she laid down and placed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes shortly after.

Logan led Scott out of the room, following Professor Xavier. He turned to them, "she needs time to rest. It takes much strength to control a telepath like they did, and even more strength to over come it. She's weak and needs time to recuperate, gain back her strength."

"Will she be alright?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but I need you two to go and get Storm. Focus on that, I will take care of Jean. Besides she needs to be reassured with the truth that something is being done about Storm."

"I want to stay here with Jean."

"Listen Cyclops," Logan shot, "he's right."

"She needs me."

"Way to forget about Ororo. She needs us just as much as Jean, probably more. Red's got the Professor taking care of her whilst Storm ain't got no one, she under the control of some wack job."

"I know but Jean-"

"Forget it, you are a hopeless cause. Stay here. I'm going alone."

"Logan that is not considered wise," Professor Xavier said.

"Wise? You mean it's better I work with someone who's got his head up in the clouds and is going to endanger me. No way. I work alone. I'll get Ororo back without him."

"The Professor is right Logan, I should come."

"What? Suddenly change your mind because you feel bad. Your feelings got hurt? Forget it. I'm going alone. When Jean wakes up tell her where I am," Logan shot as he began to leave, he stopped and grinned, "then explain to her why you aren't with me."

After that, he left without another word.

* * *

Storm smiled as she watched Harthrow toss a crying and blubbering man onto the ground. The short chubby man begged for mercy as Harthrow hit him again and again. He grinned as he noticed Storm watching. "Something funny."

"No," Storm said, "just pathetic."

"Me or him?"

"Both of you."

Harthrow stared at her in confusion. He glanced at Daishiro and Duvett who were also observing his beating of the man, but were now fasinated in what the woman had to say. They watched as she grinned and circled him, smiling and snickering. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"How original to just beat the poor sap to death," she yawned, "you need a little originality."

Duvett grinned, he enjoyed the fact that she was becoming more and more lured to their side, now becoming as they were. She was beginning to act like part of the team and truly evil. He looked at Harthrow who sighed. "Why don't you enlighten us?" he asked.

Harthrow sighed and agreed with Duvett as Storm accepted. She waited for Harthrow to back up and ignored the man's pleading and beggary. "First you need to add a little kick," she said as she swung her leg into the man's gut so that he fell flat on his face, "brings him fully to the ground. They, you need to become original. I prefer watching something with a shocking experience."

The men grinned as her eyes went white and suddenly the sound of thunder could be heard. She laughed as lightening struck down and bloted the man, sending him flying backwards. She laughed as she looked at Duvett, "see my point. Interesting is it not?"

"Very entertaining my dear," he agreed. "Is he dead?"

"No, it was just a mild shock. Only stunned him."

"Well why don't you finish him off? I would love to watch such a thing, would you be a dear and show me?"

"Of course Mr. Duvett," she smiled as she made her eyes go white.

The sound of thunder began again, lights flickered as they smiled being prepared to watch her kill someone and become them.

Duvett scowled as Storm stopped at turn as they heard a familiar voice yell, "don't do it Ororo!"

She turned, there before her, stood Wolverine.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

"I should have gone with him," Scott sighed as he sat down with his head in his hands.

The Professor placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "it would have done no good for you to go at that point. He was angry and would've been too focused on you being there to concentrate on doing anything."

"I suppose so," Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at the door that Jean was behind. "What is it?"

"She's up."

Scott rushed into the room to find Jean awake and throwing on clothing. He grabbed her arm as she stopped, "what are you doing?"

"I have to go," she said as she tried to make him release his grasp. She shook as she swiftly discovered he wouldn't let go. "Please."

"What is it Jean? What's wrong?" Professor Xavier asked as Scott let go of her so that she could rush towards him.

"She's going to do it, I have to stop her."

"Who?"

"Storm's going to kill, please let me go."

The Professor nodded, much to Scott's dismay. She thanked him as she ran out the door, Scott right behind her. He stopped as the Professor grabbed his arm. "Watch her, she's not strong, however either she leaves with you or she runs off by herself," he said. "You'll need her help, but like I said, keep an eye on her."

Scott nodded as he left after her

* * *

"You shouldn't be here Wolverine," Storm said as she faced him, "so stupid of you to come."

"Stop this Ororo, it isn't like you, you are being controlled."

"I act on my own, no one tells me what to do."

"Apparently," he said as he rolled his eyes, "come on, think clearly."

"I am," she scowled as she sent a lightening bolt at him. He jumped out of the way and frowned. "Time to play dodge ball huh?"

"Ororo!" he roared.

"Oh don't be so petty."

Daniel Duvett grinned, clearly Wolverine would not fight against his own team mate, just has he had suspected. He was powerless against the beautiful white haired woman. He watched as the mighty Wolverine began to use up energy trying to dodge her lightening bolts. "Why don't you fight back?" Duvett laughed.

Wolverine shot him a nasty facial expression, "I'll easily rip _your_ head off."

"Well you are free to do so if you can get past her," he grinned.

Storm sighed as she stared at him, "that won't be so easy."

Logan frowned, Duvett knew he wouldn't attack her. That was his whole plan, to use Jean and Ororo against them. How could he possibly hurt someone he cared about so much? He groaned as he dodged another bolt, apparently she didn't have the same beliefs and logic as he did at the moment.

Duvett grinned as she finally hit Wolverine and he flew into a wall. He stood up and walked towards the heaving and exhausted man. He looked down at him, "not so strong and powerful now huh?"

"Don't make me kill you," Wolverine groaned as Duvett kicked him in the stomach.

The man sighed, "Daishiro, Harthrow would you two take him and lock him up. And Storm darling… finish off the other poor sap will you."

Wolverine watched as Daishiro and Harthrow came towards him and each took him by an arm and lead him out of the room. He fought to stop and stay but found he was too weak. "Ororo! Don't do what he says!" he yelled to her.

She ignored him as Daniel Duvett placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. He turned her to face the blubbering fool she was dealing with before Wolverine had interrupted them.

The man began to pled and beg for mercy. Storm rolled her eyes before she turned them white and shot a bolt of lightening down, electrocuting him. He screamed as his body shook whilst amps and amps ran through his arms and legs. He began to sweat as his body overheated and over stimulate until finally his heat came to a sudden stop and he dropped dead.

She smiled as her eyes turned back to normal and looked at Duvett. He nodded, "you did good work."

She watched as he left, leaving her with a wave of happiness for she was glad she pleased him and he was proud of her. She knew he wanted her to do such things and it should make her feel good, but as soon as she turned around her smile faded. She stared at the poor man she had killed. He was lying on the ground with his eyes wide open, his face engraved with fear.

She walked over to him and bent down by his body and closed his eyes. She suddenly realized her eyes were filled with tears; she was horrified at what she saw. She was even more terrified that it had been her acts that had caused such a horrific scene.

She stood and held back her tears. Storm couldn't understand what was coming over her, she wanted this to happen. She was supposed to do this! Yet, how come she had an overwhelming pain in her chest telling her she had done something she would regret?

She couldn't stand it, she was so confused. Was she happy or horrified?

* * *

"No!" Jean screamed.

"What?" Scott asked as he grabbed her when she doubled over and dropped to her knees, "what happened? Are you hurt?"

"She did it. She killed someone."

"Storm?"

"Yes."

"How do you know this?"

Jean shook her head, "I don't know. I supposed because it was the same power controlling me and Storm at the same time and because she's still being controlled, I am still connected to her or something. We have to save her Scott!"

"I know Jean, we will," he said as he held her in his arms. He released her suddenly as her head shot up, "what?"

"We're close. Very close."

Scott quickly got to his feet as he followed Jean as she ran as fast as she could, consistently turning the corners of the building. He hadn't the slightest clue if she knew were she was going was correct, but she had gotten them that far. He had to trust that she was truly connected to Storm, therefore she was leading them in the right direction.

He sighed as he stopped just in time to avoid running into Jean's back as she pulled herself to a sudden stop. "What hap-"

Scott didn't have to finish his sentence; he knew exactly why she stopped. He didn't know how but she led them to Storm… and also to the man she had killed.

"Storm," Jean gasped as Ororo turned around to face her, "what did you do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

"Storm, what did you do?" Jean repeated. "Storm!"

"What are you doing here?" she shot.

"I came back for you, I said I'd save you."

"You shouldn't be here. He'll find you."

"What? And you'll help him? Ororo, snap out of this!" Jean shot rushing up to Storm and grabbing her arms, "he only controls you as long as you desire to be controlled."

"He isn't controlling me."

"You didn't want to kill that man did you?" Jean asked looking her deep in the eyes, "did you?"

"Stop."

"But you did it anyways. You are horrified about what you did, yet you stand here brave. You don't want to be here," Jean said, "this isn't you."

Jean let out a short yelp as she was thrown to the ground. She used a lot of her strength in order to create a force field around Storm and herself, so that Scott couldn't get close although he tried his hardest. She needed to face her friend eye to eye. "We help people, we save people. If we kill people who will protect those who can't protect themselves?" she asked standing and walked back towards her friend, "who Storm? Who?"

"I don't care!"

"You do!" Jean could see Storm's eyes beginning to water, she was trying to fight through her confusion as she had fought through hers. "You care more than anyone I know, which is why I know you are destroyed about this."

"Stop it."

"Scott would look in the best interest of that of whom he loves, Logan would fight anyone who looks at him the wrong way, but you… you care about the bigger picture. You care about everyone around, all the innocent people out there, you care… you Storm," she said as Storm threw her to the ground again. She looked at her friend, "kill me."

Storm looked at her confused. Did she hear Jean correctly? Did she actually tell her to kill her? According to Scott's reaction she did. He was screaming and fighting the power that kept him away.

Storm grinned, "you serious?"

"Kill me," Jean replied, "you want to be on Daniel Duvett's side then kill me. It will make him happy."

"He wanted you to be with him, why would he want you dead?"

"Because he can't control me. What good am I to him? But you… you are of use to him. So do it, kill me," she said.

Storm laughed as she turned her eyes white, she considered how she should kill Jean. Should she kill him the way she did that man and how she attacked Wolverine or be original. Better yet, hand to hand combat. What good was it to use her powers when she could just beat her to death? Prove her strength, besides, Jean was in no condition to fight back. She took a few steps closer to Jean as she tried to stand up. Storm laughed as she kicked her, "what better way to eliminate one's opponent then to kick them whilst they're down."

"You want to fight me face to face, without powers?" Jean asked. Storm nodded so Jean took a deep breath and got to her feet. She stared her friend in the eyes and nodded. She would fight her, and hopefully knock some sense into her.

Storm threw the first punch which Jean dodged as she knew her own, knocking Storm backwards. She caught another as Storm threw her second punch but unfortunately Jean did not anticipate that she would kick her legs out from underneath her. Jean landed on the ground with a hard thump as she crashed onto her back.

She groaned as Storm got on top of her and wrapped her hands around her neck. Jean tried her hardest to release Storm's grasp from around her kneck but found Storm just squeezed tighter and tighter, "so this is how it's going to end."

Storm ignored her as held her firm grip, slowly cutting off her friend's oxygen intake. This is how it would end; finally she will be the one to have killed Jean Grey. There would be nothing to stop her. Her arms shook as she listened to Jean whisper something.

"If it's any conciliation, you were my best friend for a reason."

Tears ran down Storm's cheeks as she noticed Jean's eyes becoming watery and her face pale. She suddenly released her grasp and wrapped her arms around her friend. She held Jean tightly and looked into her eyes, relieved she was still alive. "I'm so sorry," Storm gasped, "I don't know what- I couldn't-"

"What stopped you from killing me?"

"I don't know, it was like I was driven to kill you to please Duvett and the next minute, it was like I was killing a piece of myself and I can't- I can't really explain it," Storm cried. She laughed as she looked over at Scott who stood terrified. "You might want to let him come closer."

Jean grinned as she released the force field, allowing him to rush towards them. He took Jean in his arms and kissed her, "good god. What were you thinking?"

"I had to make me choose not to kill me, therefore she broke the trance. The trance drove her to commit acts of hate and against us, by sparing my life she broke the purpose of the trance," Jean explained as she smiled at Storm, "she couldn't be forced to do or not to do something, it had to be done herself. It had to be her own choice."

"Well now that we've got you back to common sense," Scott said, "let's get out of here."

"We can't," Storm replied.

"Why not?"

"Duvett has Logan," Jean said reading Storm's mind.

* * *

"I swear to god when I get out of here I am going to rip you limb from limb," Wolverine shot at Duvett.

Storm sighed as she sat next to Jean and Scott, listening in on Logan's conversation with the enemy. He was in chains and trapped. Logan really though he had a chance even being under the belief she was still on Duvett's side and that Jean and Scott weren't around. He wouldn't be able to get out, and even if he did Duvett still had his two followers by his side in there.

"We should go in there and just attack, if we get Logan out of those chains it's four against three we'll- ugh," Jean sighed as she laid in Scott's arms.

"You're too weak," Scott said, ignoring Jean's attempt to aruge that point. He shook his head, already being weak she had fought Storm and lost. That only decreased her strength, momentarily she was so weak she could hardly walk, he had carried her to their present location.

"I have an idea," Storm said, looking at Jean and Scott, "I'll go in there, pretend I am under his control still."

"It's too risky," Scott replied.

"What other choice do we have? I'll go in, and get them to release him."

"How will you do that?"

"By convincing them to allow me to finish him off. That it would be my greatest desire to destroy Wolverine."

"It's too risky you'll get hurt."

"It could work Scott," Jean replied, "what other choice do we have? As long as Logan is trapped we can't do anything. If Storm can get him out of the chains then we can attack."

"We, meaning Storm, Logan and I, not you."

"Whatever Scott," Jean sighed, now was not the time to be over protective. She looked at her friend, "can you do it?"

"I know I can," Storm replied as she stood up, and took a deep breath and entered the room calmly. "Mr. Duvett."

"Storm, darling, what are you doing here?"

"I desire to assist you in the task of destroying Wolverine."

Jean looked at Scott as they listened in on the conversation, positive it would work until they suddenly felt someone hold up a gun behind Scott, aimed at his head. They looked back to see who it was.

The woman smiled at Jean, "hello dear, remember me?"

Jean sighed angrily, "hello Rochelle…"


	10. Chapter 10

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION._**

_I would love reviews and feedback if you have the chance. Thanks!_

* * *

Daniel Duvett raised an eyebrow as he watched Cyclops enter the room, carrying Jean Grey in his arms. He watched as they entered with Rochelle behind them, holding a gun to Cyclops's head. "What a surprise," Duvett grinned.

"I wouldn't trust the witch," Rochelle said as she glanced at Storm. "She is no longer under your control."

Storm groaned as Harthrow grabbed her before she had the chance to fight back. They chained her next to Wolverine as she fought to be released. Scott yelled as Daishiro took Jean from his arms and Harthrow forced him to the wall to be chained next to Storm.

"What about the girl?" Daishiro asked.

"Leave her on the ground over there, she can't do anything," Duvett replied seeing Jean's condition. Daishiro nodded and set Jean down.

As he walked away from her, she looked up at Scott who stared at her. She then glanced up at Logan who shook his head. She could read his mind saying, "don't do it Red."

She took a deep breath and telekinetically began to rip one of the chains that trapped Logan's arms to the wall.

Duvett turned and glared at her upon discovering what she was doing. He looked at Harthrow and scowled, "stop her!"

Harthrow ran and grabbed her, holding her tight whilst trying to distract her but nothing was breaking her concentration. Harthrow shook her and still there was no response from her, he turned to his boss, "what do I do?"

"I don't care if you run a damn pole through her chest," Duvett shot angrily, "just stop her."

Scott yelled, fearful that they would kill her. He quickly became both horrified and relieved at the same time for although Harthrow hit her hard enough to knock her out cold, it wasn't enough to kill her. He stared at her without cutting his eye contact just as Storm hadn't. She only then looked away from Jean when she heard Logan take a deep breath and yell as he yanked his arm forward as the chain ripped out from the wall.

He grinned, although Jean hadn't fully released him it had been enough to weaken the strength of the chains and make them loose enough for him to escape from.

Before Duvett had a chance to react Logan cut Storm and Scott free from the chains so that it wasn't one on four, not that he had any doubt he could take them all.

Storm took on Rochelle as Wolverine enjoyed the two on one battle he had fighting against Harthrow and Daishiro whilst Scott raced Duvett to Jean.

Scott shot Duvett backwards with a bolt of red from his eyes and watched as Duvett flew backwards. Immediately after he rushed over to Jean and dropped down next to her, scooping her into his arms. He stood up holding her body in his arms with her head resting against his shoulder.

Logan grinned as he stabbed his claws into Daishiro and watched his drop to the ground with a thump. He then turned and punched Harthrow backwards. He glanced at Storm who tried her hardest to fight back Rochelle who was giving it all she got. She swung a first at Storm but luckily his team mate dodged it and hit her backwards.

He turned to face the man he was fighting as Harthrow got up and charged him. Wolverine dodged his punch and grabbed Harthrow's shirt, flipping him over onto his back. Wolverine quickly got on top of him and shoved his claws through the man's chest, making sure he was dead before moving on to help Storm, but stopped realizing and didn't need it.

He grinned observing Rochelle on the ground unconscious. He looked at Storm and rushed over to Cyclops after.

"How is she?" Logan asked.

"Hurt, but I think she'll be okay, we just have to take her to the Professor," Scott said, "what about you two?"

"We're fine," Storm said heaving.

"He'd better looked at you too," Logan said as he observed the cut on her forehead and arm. He frowned as he noticed Daniel Duvett groaning on the ground, "why isn't he dead?"

"Leave him," Scott replied, "it isn't worth it. We need to get Storm and Jean back to Professor Xavier. Duvett's learned his lesson."

Logan nodded as they left, leaving Rochelle and Duvett alone.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Scott asked as approached Jean who was seated upright in their bed, resting.

"I'm okay," she sighed and nodded deciding to answer him honestly, "my head hurts, and I'm exhausted… exhausted to the point I want to cry."

"Well that's normal after what happened. You just need rest," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She grinned and nodded, "how's Storm?"

"She's okay, she needed stitches on her arm but otherwise she's fine," Scott smiled.

"I missed what happened after I tried to free Logan."

"Pretty much you loosened it enough to for Logan to get out, he freed Storm and I, we fought them and came back."

"And Duvett."

"Harthrow and Daishiro are dead, but Duvett's not. He shouldn't be a threat, we took them out pretty fast," Scott laughed as he headed for the door, "get some rest, I'll check on you later."

Jean nodded as he left, finally it was over.

Little did she know though that Daniel Duvett had in fact learnt his lesson. He wasn't stupid; he knew how to learn from his mistakes. This time, he wouldn't make the same mistakes as he just did, he would get it right and know what not to do and what to do.

He would destroy the X-Men, and this time… he knew how.

* * *

**To be continued in the sequel _"Young Collateral"._**

**Please Review! Thanks! Hope You Enjoyed It!**

Here is the link for the sequel:

.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5105299&chapter=1


End file.
